BBF versi Hinata
by CC THE LAVENDER
Summary: Setelah melihat-lihat , saya merasa cerita saya sangat pendek . Karena itu saya memutuskan menggabungkan 3 chapter dari BBF versi Hinata 2 ke judul lamanya . maaf kalau saya membuat anda repot dengan terus berganti chapter . Arigatou...


BBF versi Hinata

Hai, aku Hinata Hyuga ,putri dari pemilik Hyuga Laundry, Hiashi Hyuga . Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat….. istimewa ! Hari ini aku mendapat tugas . mengantarkan seragam salah seorang siswa Konoha School ! Oh, tak pernah sekalipun kubayangkan gadis miskin sepertiku dapat memasuki Konoha School, sekolah paling mewah dan bergengsi di seluruh Konoha, atau tepatya seluruh dunia.

Kemudian setelah meminta ijin dari satpam akupun memasuki sekolah yang benar-benar indah ini .Semua siswa yang kutemui memandangku hina, pipku pasti sudah semerah tomat sekarang, tapi aku tetap berjalan mencari pemilik baju ini. Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan dari atap .Aku terus berlari ke atas atap dan kulihat beberapa orang sedang mengerumuni seorang siswa berambut mangkok yang berdiri di atas pagar pembatas atap

"Ayo, cepat ! Tunggu apa lagi ? " teriak seorang perempuan berambut merah

"Ba.. baiklah jika ini yang kalian mau .. aku akan segera melompat dari sini …"

Lompat ? Oh Tuhan, jangan bilang ….

Belum selesi aku menyelesaikan kalimatku siswa itu sudah melompat ,UNTUNG SAJA! aku berhasil memegang tangannya tepat sebelum ia benar benar jatuh . ..sontak saja semua orang kaget dan melihat kearahku . Karena malu aku langsung lari menembus kerumunan menuju rumah tak dapat kubayangkan betapa merahnya mukaku sekarang …

Tapi syukurlah aku berhasil tiba di rumah dengan sehat walafiat tanpa masalah…. Tapi ternyata …. Selama beberapa hari ini media terus mengikutiku … Di sekolah, tempat kerja , rumah , dan banyak lagi …. Aku malu sekali … Bahkan orang-orang memanggilku wonder woman dan lainnya… Yang paling parah orang-orang mulai berdemo mengenai KHS dan Uciha Group, pemilik KHS …. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini semua salahku ?

Aku sedang berada di rumah ketika seorang pria mendatangi rumah kami, pria itu bermuka seperti ikan hiu dan mengenakan setelan jas rapi

"Jadi, Hyuga-san tujuan saya kemari adalah mengajukan sebuah penawaran." kata pria itu kepada ayah di ruang keluarga kami (kami tidak mempunyai ruang tamu)

"Penawaran ? " kata ayahku, Hiashi Hyuga

"Ya, penawaran . Saya mewakili Uciha Group menawarkan kesempatan kepada putri anda bersekolah di sekolah kami, Konoha High School dengan syarat putri anda tidak membocorkan kasus kami kepada media atau kepolisian ." kata pria itu .

"Ti..tidak , te..terimaka..kasih … Saya su..sudah cu..cukup pu..as.." belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kalimatku ayah sudah memotongku.

"Diam, Hinata !" katanya

"Ba..baik …." Kataku malu bercampur sedih

"Saya akan menerima penawaran anda dengan syarat Hanabi, putri bungsu saya juga dapat bersekolah di Perguruan Konoha ."kata ayah

"Baiklah, putri-putri anda dapat mulai bersekolah di perguruan Konoha ini mulai besok lusa . Besok saya akan mengantarkan seragam dan buku-buku mereka besok . Terimakasih dan sampai jumpa, Hyuga-san" katanya seraya bangkit meninggalkan rumah kami .

"Ya, terimakasih kembali ." kata ayahku seraya mengantarkan pria itu keluar rumah, meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tamu

Jujur, aku tidak senang masuk ke KHS karena artinya aku harus menunggalkan teman-temanku di sekolah lamaku. Tapi karena ini kehendak ayah aku tak mungkin melawan.. Padahal ayah menerima tawaran ini hanya agar Hanabi dapat bersekolah di tempat yang bagus, sejak dulu ayah memang hanya menyayangi Hanabi karena ibu meninggal demi melahirkan Hanabi, selain itu Hanabi juga lebih pntar dariku dan sifatnya seperti ayah … Tapi, baiklah ! Aku akan mencoba bersekolah di KHS ! Siapa tahu aku bisa mendapat teman yang baik di sana ….

###

Hari ini aku mulai memasuki sekolah baruku dengan perasaan campur aduk antara sedih, kecewa, kahwatir, dan lainnya . Betapa tidak, aku harus meninggalkan teman-temanku yang ada di sekolah lamaku padahal sedikit sekali orang yang mau berteman denganku.

Selain itu mungkinkah gadis jelek dan miskin sepertiku dapat bergaul dengan para orang kaya di sekolah mewah itu ? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Tetapi tentu saja percuma melawan perintah ayah, maka akupun segera bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah . Seragam baruku berupa rok kotaj-kotak dan atasan berwarna hitam yang kutahu pasti mahal sekali . Setelah selesai bersiap-siap aku dan Hanabi ke sekolah baruku yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dengan berjalan kaki

Aku dan Hanabi berpisah ketika memasuki pintu gerbang ia ke sebelah kanan dan aku ke sebelah kiri , ia ke Konoha Junior High School dan aku ke Konoha Senior High School. Maklum, sekolah super mewah ini terdiri dari playgroup sampai universitas .

Kabarnya banyak dari siswa-siswi sekolah ini yang harus mendaftar sejak lahir. Tapi yang kutahu pasti uang sekolah sekolah ini pasti selangit, dan orang miskin sepertiku sama sekali tak layak masuk sekolah ini. Buktinya, hanya aku dan Hanabi yang pergi ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki sedangkan siswa-siswa lainya menaiki mobil-mobil mewah yang merk-nya saja aku tak tahu. Selain itu semua semua siswa memandangku dengan penuh hinaan seakan-akan aku ini sampah atau kotoran . Aku malu sekali, tapi aku tetap berjalan melihat-lihat sekolah baruku dengan peta Perguruan Konoha di utamaku adalah kolam renang yang ada di dekat taman sekolah .

Sekarang aku sedang berada di taman sekolah yang luarbiasa luas dan lebat untuk menuju kolam renang tiba-tiba, sayup-sayup terdengar bunyi biola yang sangaaat.. indah, yang paling indah yang pernah kudengar sepanjang hidupku ini….

Penasaran, aku terus mengikuti suara yang lama-lama semakin jelas itu, dan akhirnya seorang seorang pria berambut merah dan berkulit putih sedang memainkan biolanya dengan lembut. Tiba-tiba ia membuka matanya dan berkata kepadaku ,"ada apa ?" Oh Demi Tuhan! Ia sangat tampan dan suaranya sangat lembut . Tapi seperti biasa penyakit pemaluku muncul lagi.

"A..ano, k..ko..kolam r..renang di..di mana yya ..?" jawabku dan ia menunjuk ke sebelah kanannya

"A..arigatou.." kataku lagi dan akupun langsung lari meninggalkannya yang masih menatapku aneh.


End file.
